


The Harp That Sang

by CF8WRK4U



Category: One Piece
Genre: Based on a Folk-Tale, Based on an anthology of stories, Dark Fairy-Tail, Dark Sabo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 08:55:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18117494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CF8WRK4U/pseuds/CF8WRK4U
Summary: A Dark Sabo story.Sabo has loved Luffy but he felt he could never compete with his adoptive brother Ace, but he thinks he can fix that.Fix it permanently.





	The Harp That Sang

In a land a little far off lived three brothers, one was named Ace a young lad with curly black raven hair and pleasant freckles around his face, another was Sabo a boy roughly around the same age as Ace who had golden blond locks around his head and lovely blue eyes.

Both were seventeen and the picture of youth.

The third was their younger brother Luffy who had the same raven colored hair as Ace did but cropped short, and he had a smile that rivaled the suns light for its radiance. All boys cared for each other so deeply that nothing could break them apart, it was this brotherly love between the three itself that unwittingly united the four powerful noble houses of the land the Whitebeard Family, the Red-haired Family, the Monkey D. Family, even the prestigious Marinford Family.

On one particular cloudy day all three brothers were out playing outside, Luffy had decide to take a short nap under a wild tangerine tree leaving his two older brothers to talk amongst themselves. "He so cute when he's asleep" commented Ace smiling his orange cowboy hat fluttering slightly in the gentle breeze while the red beaded necklace around his neck clicked together, Sabo eyes darken slightly but vanished with a gentle smile.

"Yes, he his isn't he" they both sat there a while watching their younger brothers sleeping form till Ace broke into a song.

_Yohohoho, Yohohoho~_

_Yohohoho, Yohohoho~_

_Yohohoho, Yohohoho~_

_Yohohoho, Yohohoho~_

_" Gather up all the crew its time to ship out Bink's Brew-"_

Ace was singing a pirate song that they all had learned when they were little, and every day they would set out to the river near there house pretending to be pirate captains heading back to sea.

As Ace sang Luffy gave a content sigh and rolled over to his side at peace with the world.

_-the sun will rise again~ Oh, Yohohoho, Yohohoho~ Yohohoho, Yohohoho-_

"Ace"? said Sabo interrupting the song

"Hhm"? Ace arched his brow a questioning way to Sabo

"You think we could talk"? Sabo gestured a hand to an old dock near the river just a little way's off, looking back at Luffy Ace thought it would be alright to leave him for a short while.

The area was private property and if any thing happened Sabo and him wouldn't be to far behind.

"Alright" said Ace walking with his brother till they were standing on the pier. The dock had been their for many years, time making it unstable and unsafe especially since the night before there had been a lot of rain making the river angry and fast.

"Sooo" droned Ace "What was it you wanted to talk about" ?

Sabo remained quit standing at the edge of the dock his ever present top hat shadowing his eyes as he took in a view of the dark waters below.

 

"Do you remember when we used to come here and fish"? Ace chuckled going over to stand near his best friend, his brother, one of the most important people in his life "Of course we spend hours trying to catch fish-"

"Only to remember we never put bait on line"!! the both said laughing

"We sure have grown up a lot since then, haven't we" Sabo mused, Ace nodded

"Yeah"

"And in a few years you'll be 20 and taking over as the head of the Whitebeard Family" it was true Edward Newgate the current head had adopted Ace as his heir when they were younger, Sabo was adopted into the Monkey D Family but it was Luffy who was its heir being that the head was his grand father Monkey D Garp as well as heir to the Red- being the head's Shanks adopted son.

Turning his back on the end of the dock Sabo took a few cool steps forward "And...and I suppose when that happens you'll be taking Luffy with you won't you, to the Whitebeard Mansion"?

Ace felt a bit uneasy at the tone of voice his brother had taken "Yes, I been thinking that it would be for the best, especially because I-" Ace was hesitant and turned his head towards Sabo.

"Because I love Lu-" but before he could face his brother Ace was roughly shoved into the roaring current.

Sputtering up to the surface, for brief moment his eyes locked with Sabo's and as he looked at him Ace could see the freighting indifference in his eyes, the burning jealousy, and the cold malice all from just one look.

Sabo had pushed him into the water.

Sabo was trying to kill him!

Panicking, Ace waved his arms around trying to find something anything to still his descent down the river but finding nothing Ace cried out " **SABO-SABO PLEASE HELP"!**

His pleas where unanswered as Sabo watched calmly from high above the dock.

**"HELP"** cried Ace **"HELP LUF** -" but the rough torrent muted his cries, the currents turned him every which way till he was dragged under.

Below the watery waves Ace skull found a sharp rock.

And he knew this world no more.

Sabo watched like a statue till he could see Ace no longer, till all that remained of his brother was his orange hat floating lonely in the water.

He will be the first to admit that killing Ace had left a pang of guilt in his guts, but it had to be done!

Once Ace had become head of the Whitebeard Family at age 20; Garp, the Marinford Family, or maybe even Shanks would have sought out to form an alliance between them by having Ace officially adopted Luffy as his brother with a document. Then once both Ace and Luffy were together they would go off to live in the Whitebeards Family estate. And were would that have left Sabo? Alone.

Alone with no Ace and no Luffy.

No Luffy.

Sure he could have openly proclaimed his love for the younger his desire to be with him but he knew that it would never work.

Yes he was an adopted son of both the Monkey D Family and the Whitebeard Family, but he wasn't an heir or any thing like Ace was.

Being adopted by him would not have held any financial value and the union would be frowned upon. Besides ever since they were young both Sabo and Ace had cared deeply for Luffy, it was almost a completion between the two.

And though Luffy claimed to love both brothers equally, Sabo could tell deep down Luffy favored Ace affection a little more than his.

Shuddering slightly Sabo began to take gentle steps towards his now only brother. "It had to be done" Sabo thought firmly "For Luffy"

yes that's right, it would have destroyed Luffy to have to choose between his two brothers.

Sabo couldn't have left that happen, he loved Luffy.

Standing in front of Luffy, Sabo saw he was still blissfully asleep unaware of the cold blooded murder that had just taken place. Kneeling down and reached his hand out and stroke Luffy's face, the most beautiful thing in the world.

His Luffy.

His prize.

Sabo stilled his hand stopping its descent "Don't be so hasty" he scolded himself "there still things to be done"

He set to work on setting up Ace unfortunate "accident", first by stomping hard on the end of the dock kicking off two pieces of wood then taking off his coat shoes, and top hat Sabo casted them into the raging water were it was quickly eaten up and swept away.

Finally Sabo went down to the shore of the creek and carefully very carefully avoiding the stronger parts of the current he soaked himself.

Pleased with himself and confident he hadn't left anything to suspect him, Sabo rushed over to Luffy shaking him and screaming franticly. "LUFFY, LUFFY GET UP WE HAVE TO GET HELP"! Luffy fluttered his eyes open "Sabo-what-"? but his brother shouted again

**"ACE GOT CAUGHT IN THE RIVER, IT TOOK HIM AWAY WE HAVE TO GET HELP"!** getting up both teens began to run back to their home in the manor.

Both there voices were hoarse with screaming that before the crossed the yard that Garp, Marco, Edward Newgate, and all the other manors permanent and visiting guest rushed out to meet them.

Falling to his knees barefooted Sabo landed near Garp's feet "Ace-river-please-help" a search party was immediately established and party's of men and boats were sent out into the water, people screamed out Ace's name till there voices failed them.

One on occasion Sabo went on one of these search "Hey I found something"! it was Thatch holding up the ruined blue coat Sabo had thrown into the water, mind working fast Sabo cried

"Its my coat I lost it when I was trying to help Ace out of the river"! he swerving his head every which way "Ace must be some where near by"! looking further the party managed to find Sabo's shoes, top hat, and even Ace's hat.

But no one found Ace.

The whole manor mourned for months, sadness over took the noble families as they heard the news. Sabo and Luffy shut themselves up in their rooms sharing the grief, well the truth could be told for Luffy who cried his heart out as he hug his last remaining brother like a life line. Sabo on the other hand took the opportunity to admire Luffy's lovely tear stained face. He would embraced the younger teen, Sabo would pull him, wrap his arms around him, tucking under his chin, like he fits.

_"Because he belongs there"_ Sabo mind reasoned.

Though after Sabo began to notice how oddly Garp, Shanks, Newgate, Marco, and Thatch would look at him, he had the feeling they suspected him. His suspicions were confirmed when all four men cornered him in the dinning room.

"Sabo" said Garp gruffly "Can you tell us what happened that afternoon"

Sabo sat down and taking a deep breath praying to any dark force who favored murder's "We already told you what happened" said Sabo

"Luffy said he was asleep when the accident happen" said Shanks "So we want to here your side of the story" Sabo sighed and told his version of the story "After Luffy fell asleep, I asked Ace to come talk to me on the dock"

Sabo found the best lies to be the ones that were spiced with truth.

Marco eye-brows arched "Why there, yoi"?

"We had so many happy memories on that old dock" Sabo said placing a bitter smile on his face, it was Newgate turn to ask the next question

"What did you two talk about"?

"We talked about how much time had passed, how grown up we where" Sabo took a breath

"I confessed to him"

Garp eyes furrowed "Confessed"?

Sabo looked all four of them straight in the eye

"I had confessed my feelings for Luffy" all there eyes widened. "I told Ace how much Luffy meant to me and with his permission I would like to pursue Luffy" chuckling lightly Sabo continued on "He said how happy that made him but he warned me if I did anything to hurt Luffy he have to kill me, our had future looked so bright at that moment" looking down Sabo managed to squeeze a good sum of crocodile tears out

" But the planks on the dock came loose and he fell into the river"!

He looked up at the five men looking desperate.

"I know you all blame me for Ace death, but I tried"! Sabo made his voice quiver "You can't imagine what me and Luffy are going through, what I'm going through"!

Sabo began to raise his voice "I heard Ace shouting for me begging me to help him"!

Like salt into soup, you make a lie more tasty by sprinkling truth on it lightly.

"I heard him call my name, but the current was to strong- **I WAS SO USLESS** " ! Sabo clutched his face the very image a grief-stricken relative "And when I stood back out of the river all I could think about was Luffy and how I didn't save his brother"!

Thatch who was silent the entire time took a step toward Sabo and placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder the other four set of eyes soften towards the blond as there suspicion left them.

From under his hands Sabo pressed his mouth tighter to conceal his giddy smile.

A memorial stone was placed in the yard in honor of Ace, Sabo and Luffy visited it each day placing Ace hat on top along with other trinkets with a flower or two. As Luffy faced the stone sadly Sabo smiled sinisterly behind him.

_"Soon Ace"_ he thought " _Everything that was yours will be mine"!_

It was a beautiful day for traveling for Humming Brook the musical gypsy.

Walking by the shore of a river in the peaceful country side the sky reflecting off the water so beautifully it was like one clear roadway of blue.

As he walked he took out his violin and began playing a short tone "Yes" thought Brook this was a life best suited for him no one telling him what to do or how to live, the out doors as his home and if he needed money he could just play a song or two making coins by doing what he loved.

Yes, Brook the gypsy was very happy.

Finding a nice looking place to rest by the river Brook laid out his violin and trusty sword, even though the country side looked peaceful Brook was always cautious of bandits and cut-throats that may be lurking about ready to prey upon any poor soul who happen to be on the road.

Just as Brook was about to settle down his ears caught something, a soft droning from some were near by he decide to go investigate. Walking a little way's off Brook peered into the rivers muddy bank his eyes catching something sticking out of the mud, taking off his shoes Brook walked through the bank the reaching out he pulled the object out of the water. They were two rib bones. Two rib bones from a rib cage and wrapped in between them like a spiders web where dark black raven hairs that where so fine Brook had to squint just to see them, accidently catching one of the hairs he caused the web to tremor making it sing in a high yet mournful tune.

Then feeling something around his foot he looked down he found two sets of red stringed beads, picking them up he went back to his campsite to examine his discovery Brook conclude that the beads were once a whole necklace but he was having trouble deciding what creature the bones could have come from.

To big to be from a bird, a deer maybe?

He never once considered that the bones, beads, or hair were all apart of the same creature or person no less!

Feeling tired from todays traveled Brook laid do beside his new treasures thinking that with how tightly the hair was wrapped between the bones it looked like a string instrument.

_"It make a really nice harp"_ was his final thought of the day.

It was two years later that Brook was invited to perform in the Marinford Family manor for a special celebration dedicated to the new heir. It was also two years since he found those two rib bones from the river and created a harp from them, polishing the bones he carved images of ships and jolly rogers along the sides and had wrapped the dark raven hair to the pegs of the string while hanging the two sets of beads on ether end of the harp as decorations.

It was a very beautifully made harp if Brook said so himself with strings that sang sweeter than his own violin, though Brook still valued his faithful violin it was the sweet sounding harp that got his name scattered out till he was now standing in the Marinford banquet hall ready to perform to the new heir.

The hall was a spectacular sight as flags of white, blue, and gold streamed down from the ceiling and soft Persian rugs laid across the floor. A feast had been laid out for all consisting of cuisines from all across the land the sight alone making Brook mouth water especially when looking at the Sea King meat and gorgonzola, finely dressed guest sat at separate tables talking and laughing on satin table clothes while decorative gold candles flickered by them, happy with celebration.

Brook given the signal to play began to strum an old pirate shanty.

Meanwhile Sabo was sitting at the head of one table happy with the extra attention lavished upon him, after Ace death and the suspicion on him ebbed the noble families had taken an extra eye on Sabo's development till eventually the Marinford Family offered a place for Sabo as their heir.

When the offer was made Sabo made sure to look composed and modest when the offer was made though on the inside he was practically dancing with dark joy.

_"Once I'm heir to the Marinford Family"_ thought Sabo _"Garp would no thought wish to strengthen his connections by using Luffy, once that happens me and Luffy won't ever be separated we will both live together till the end of our days in the lap of luxury, together"!_

Sabo smiled smugly to himself at how cleverly he had gained everything from Ace and no one was the wiser, taking a look at Luffy he was especially happy to see his younger eat with such gusto again.

After Ace death Luffy was so heartbroken he hardly stepped out of his room and when he did he no longer looked like the happy joy boy he once was but a shell of his former self.

He reminded Sabo of a wilting flower someone forgot to water, this went on for a few months till the blond finally decided enough was enough, sitting Luffy down they talked

_"Luffy" Sabo had said "Luffy please, you can't go on like this " sniffling Luffy gave a half hearted nod ._

_"I know its just that Ace-"_

_"Ace would have wanted you to be happy"! Sabo said forcefully, hating how he had to say the name of his dead rival "He wouldn't have wanted you to wallow in grief, he wouldn't have wanted you to hate yourself" creating a stream of fake tears (he was a master by now) Sabo looked earnestly at his brother ._

_"So please Luffy, don't hate yourself if anything hate me. Hate me for being weak and not saving Ace"!_

_He didn't mean a single word but it had done the trick as Luffy quickly wrapped his arms around him "I-I could never hate you Sabo"_

_The blond smiled "Really"? he felt Luffy give a nod._  

From then on if Luffy showed signs of grief all Sabo needed to do was give him a teary look with his sky-blue eyes and a smile would reappear.

Noticing his stare Luffy grinned happily up to his brother and Sabo smiled back, nothing could ruin this moment.

But then both there smiles dropped when a hauntingly familiar turn was played.

**_Yohohoho, Yohohoho~_ **

**_Yohohoho, Yohohoho~_ **

Sabo turned towards the musician Brook, eyes as wide as dinner plates.

**_Gather up all of the crew, It's time to ship out Bink's brew~_ **

**_Sea wind blows, to where, who knows~ The waves will be our guide~_ **

Hearing Luffy whimper slightly besides him Sabo sat up from the table, he moved so abruptly that the dishes shook silencing the whole hall.

"Please" Sabo said to Brook "Please not that song" wrapping a comforting arm around Luffy "You couldn't have known this but that song was a something our dead brother used to sing, so hearing it grieves us "

Brook finger stopped immediately

"My apologies, my lord" cried Brook setting the harp on floor by his side "If I had known I would never-"

But all of a sudden the harp began to play again once more.

**_Sing a song it won't be long~ Till we are casting off~_ **

**_Yohohoho~Yohohoho~_ **

**"DIDN'T I TELL YOU NOT TO PLAY THAT SONG"** !!!shouted Sabo venomously catching the surprise looks of the hall occupants.

Brook shook from were he was sitting slightly afraid of the angry noble "Believe me it's not me"!

_**Gather up all of the crew,~** _

_**Its time to ship out Bink's brew~** _

_**Pirates we, eternally are challenging the sea~ "** _

Ah"! cried Sabo tugging at his hair, the harp continuing to play as if invisible fingers were strumming the gilded strings "Make it stop"!

Luffy was confused of his older brother behaver, sure it was sad to hear the song their brother used to sing, knowing Ace will never sing it again.

But it wasn't something to get angry over.

_**Somewhere in the endless sky~ stormy winds are blowing by-,** _

"Sabo" said Luffy gently putting a hand on his shoulder "Its alright" but his brother roughly shrugged his hand off

"Stop playing that song or else" the blond growled at the gypsy.

Brook shrunk back as the young noble took a threating step forward "I-I'm telling you it isn't me"!

_**After all is said and done~** _

_**You'll end up a skeleton~** _

"A HARP CAN'T PLAY ON ITS OWN"!!! roared Sabo

The harp began to vibrate giving off a fiery orange glow, the string continued to play out till the music formed words and called out a name.

**"SABO"!**

The blonds eyes widened in horror

"No" he thought "It can't be" the harp continue to call out to him.

" **SABO, MY BROTHER"!**

The guest all eyed the talking harp with disturbed and fascinated looks.

"Hey" said Thatch to Marco "That harp s-sounds a little like Ace, right"?

Marco bit the inside of his cheek "Yeah a lot like Ace"

Garp, Shanks, and Edward Newgates eyes were sharped edge with suspicion as the looked at Sabo who steady his shaking legs on a nearby chair.

"N-no" stuttered Sabo smiling nervously "A-a-ace died two y-years ago"

The harp string sang again **"SABO HOW COULD YOU TREAT ME LIKE THIS"?!**

"Stop it"! yelled Sabo back "Stop taunting me"!

**"SABO, MY BROTHER"!**

Luffy who had stood in shock behind Sabo when the harp first said its words breathed out in a low voice "Ace is that you"?

**"LUFFY"!** the harp cried longingly 

Covering his mouth with his hands Luffy eyes made a trail of tears "Oh, Ace"!

"Be quit"! yelled Sabo again making the Monkey D. heir flinch "Ace is dead, he can't be here"!

**"WHY SABO"!!** Ace spirit continued from the heart **"WHY DID YOU KILL ME"!??**  

Everyone's eyes widen at the accusation turning their heads to look at the young former heir, all except Garp and Newgate who had already trained their gaze at the blond.

"Lies"! Sabo hissed "I would never-"

**"OH, SABO YOU THREW ME INTO THE RIVER TO DROWN"!**

"No"

" **YOUR HEARD ME CALL AND YOU DID NOTHING"!**

"Stop"

**"YOU LEFT ME ROT IN THE COLD WATER"!**

"Please"

**"WHY SABO, MY BROTHER, WHY"!!?**

Sabo resolved shattered at that moment "I HAD TO, YOU WOULD HAVE LEFT, LEFT AND TAKEN LUFFY WITH YOU! LEAVING ME BEHIND"

The former heir fell to his knees clutching his face sobbing "Left me alone"! 

**"Oh, Sabo"~** Ace voice said quietly, the music finally ended.

Luffy took a step forward instinctively wanting to comfort his brother.

"Don't take another step boy"! said Newgate,

Garp nodded "Leave him Luffy" he stared darkly at the blond, no hint of empathy in his eyes "I can't say what will do know, but love him we dare not. On the day he committed his sin, the four of us suspected him" Newgate, Marco, Shanks, and Thatch nodded rage written in their faces

"But with no real evidence we didn't pursue this suspicion further. I was afraid of losing more of my grandchildren" his voice soften at the last part feeling no victory in his hunch being right.

Garp pointed a finger at Sabo who looked up to glare hatefully through his cage of fingers "This cold inhuman...THING set about play acting the mourning brother to misdirect the doubt I had. And it worked up until now. He's as human as a watch spring. There's nothing we could believe or trust about him that could be nothing more than the mechanism's cunning to fool us"

Luffy finally let the information sink into his brain.

Sabo had thrown Ace into the river.

Sabo had let Ace drown.

Sabo had killed their brother.

And he had lied to every one about it!

All this time, he thought Sabo was upset and guilty that those tears he shed were real, but it was all a lie.

"How could you Sabo"! cried Luffy angrily "Ace was our brother, he loved us"! soon others joined his angry cries.

"Sabo, you monster"!

"How could you"!

"Monster"!

"Killer"!

"Traitor"!

"Murderer"! Thatch shook his fist angrily "You bastard, I can't believe I trusted you"!

Sabo just at on the floor quietly taking every nasty thing they shouted at him, till suddenly he began to chuckle.

Low at first but its volume increased till it was a full hearty laughter. Sabo laughed so hard he ended arching his head back to the ceiling, people around him stared at him cautiously

"He's finally lost it" muttered Marco.

" Hahaha"!!! laughed Sabo his eyes wide and crazed "Yes, that's right I did it and you fools believed every word of that crap" he got back up on his feet "All I had to do was cry and you all would back off as if I cared about that piece of shit Ace, I'd never let that ass have what's mine " !

Sabo's eyes finding Luffy making the boy shiver in fear.

"YOU FUCKER"!! cried Thatch as he and many others got ready to beat on Ace's killer, but seeing this coming Sabo grabbed a nearby candle from a table and throw it at an unfortunate victim, being Usopp.

"AHH I'm on fire"! cried Usopp as every one looked in shock or rushed into help when his robe caught fire "Someone help"!

This momentary distraction was enough for Sabo to rush at Luffy tip him onto his shoulder and begin to make his escape.

"LET GO, SABO"!

"Oh, no Luffy"! cried Marco running after them cursing himself for getting distracted and letting Ace's killer run off with his younger brother.

"Come on"! yelled Marco "Don't let him get away"! but luck was on Sabo's side for now, as he ran out the back he found one of the servants work horses Chopper was tied to a nearby pole.

Pushing a resisting Luffy onto the saddle Sabo jumped on barely missing the crowd of angry men who had chased after him, jerking the reins Sabo sped way with his captive.

"Damn it"! yelled Thatch "We missed them, now Luffy with that psycho"!

Marco gritted his teeth Shanks was right next to him "Not yet we haven't, lets get a search party out for them out now" he ordered

"Luffy, please be safe" Marco prayed

Sabo heart pounded hard against his chest as he rode on, he had been discovered. They all know now it was him who had killed Ace he had lost it all now; his fortune, his home, his family.

But who cares?

Clutching a possessive arm against his younger brothers waist and hands tighter likely causing bruises making Luffy let out a hiss of pain stopping his struggles momentarily.

"All I need is Luffy" Sabo thought determinedly "He's the only family I want and need" he quirked an eye-brow feeling Luffy go limp in his hold.

"Hey, Luffy"? asked Sabo "Are you alrig-" but before he could finish the sentence his little brother slammed the back of his head into his face.

Almost losing control and falling off Chopper Sabo managed to steady himself by grabbing Chopper's main so tightly that the horse arched onto his hind legs, then with his other arm he put Luffy roughly in a choke hold.

"That" growled Sabo against Luffy's ear, his nose bloody "that was stupid"

Luffy coughed trying desperately to fit life giving air into this lungs.

"Will you behave, Luffy"? asked Sabo, nodding meekly Sabo shifted his arm to let Luffy breath but keeping it in the same position case his brother thought to resist again, Luffy once again savored the oxygen that poured into his chest but finally understood the serious danger he was in.

Sabo had killed Ace, a man who had grown up with him since childhood, if he could kill Ace with no remorse what's to stop Sabo from killing him right here and now.

_"Shanks,Marco, Thatch, Uncle Newgate, Grandpa"_ thought Luffy shutting his eyes tight _"Every one please, help"!_

"Damn it"! said Marco slamming his fist in a nearby tree "Were could they be, yoi"

Searching all around the area they could not find the two brothers, the sky was starting to darken and tensions were high

"Has any one checked the Monkey D manor"? asked Haruta

"Yes"! growled Thatch "And the woods behind them and even our manor"

"I was only suggesting" muttered Haruta

"Okay, okay" said Marco "Lets not fight about this, instead lets think harder, where would Sabo take Luffy"?

"Did-" Haruta starts hesitantly "Did any one check the dock Ace fel- Ace died at"?

Shaking his head no Thatch said "No's ones been there since Ace died"

"Ace didn't die, he was murdered" muttered Marco "And I had to go back there to repair the dock"

He would have preferred to have that piece of wood burn and its ashes scatter through the river for causing his brothers death, but now what he really needed was to find Luffy safe and Sabo dancing at the end of a rope.

A thought came to him "Wait, do you think that's were Sabo took Luffy"?

"It could be" said Thatch

"Then lets hurry"! shouted Haruta running over to his horse "It'll be dark soon"!! 

Sabo had taken Luffy to a place the younger hoped to never see again, the dock were Ace had died.

Seeing this place was even more painful now that Luffy knew that Ace death was no accident and while Sabo had killed Ace he just slept there doing nothing, Luffy bit his lip guilt threating to over whelm him.

Tying Chopper to the wild tangerine tree, the same one Luffy slept under those 2 years ago.

Sabo grabbed Luffy by his collar and his waist and forcefully lead him to the dock, the water was exactly the way it was last time with its dark rushing current.

"Sabo let me go"! yelled Luffy struggling against his brothers iron grip.

Once they were standing on the dock Sabo turned Luffy to face him.

"Luffy" he said voice low "Look at me" but Luffy hung his head down refusing to meet the gaze of Ace's killer.

"LOOK AT ME LUFFY"! commanded Sabo his voice sounded like the growl of animal.

Reluctantly Luffy raised his head to look Sabo in the face, dried blood covered parts of his face and his hair flared up wildly around him but what was most scary was his eyes, the blue eyes that once reminded Luffy of a summer sky but now made him only think of deathly cold ice.

"Don't be afraid" said Sabo caressing Luffy's face and smiling. Luffy whimpered, the smile Sabo wore was twisted and, and just, just plane wrong!

"Your MY little brother"~

It wasn't the smile of a sane person.

It wasn't a smile from the Sabo he knew.

But than again how well did he, did any one, know the real Sabo.

"I won't hurt you Luffy, little brother" stated Sabo calmly

"You lied" Luffy couldn't stop himself from saying.

Sabo eyes darken "Yes I did"

Luffy could feel the rage boiling inside him

"YOU LIED TO ME, TO EVERY ONE"!

"I had to" Sabo's face remained a blank mask

"Oh, and you had to kill Ace to right"! said Luffy sarcastically

"Yes"! hissed Sabo "He was going to take you away from me, he was going to steal you away LIKE THE SELFISH BASTERED HE WAS"!

"YOUR THE BASTERED HERE"! yelled Luffy "YOUR NOT MY BROTHER, YOUR A HORRIBLE, MURDERING SON OF A B-"

He was cut off when Sabo punched him in the face the force of the hit knocking him to the ground, raising his hand to the sting on his face Luffy looked up at Sabo with terrified eyes.

Sabo hand was still raised and he was panting hard, but his own eyes where wide as well "Luffy I..." not waiting for Sabo to finish Luffy attempted to crawl frantically away his limbs fumbling along the wooden floor.

"LUFFY-STOP-WAIT"! Sabo snatched the young raven hair up holding him tightly against his chest, but Luffy continued to try and squirm out of the blonds grasp.

"Luffy- listen to me" he spoke struggling to keep his younger brother still "I'll- I'll be the first to admit it may have been a mistake to kill Ace,"

"IT WAS WRONG"! shouted Luffy trying to bit a Sabo's hand till the blond moved one strong hand under Luffy's chin forcing the younger to turn and look up at him "It was I'm realizing this, and I'm sorry" Sabo whispered against his hair.

Luffy struggles lessoned, he was exhausted both physically and mentally

"You.." Luffy started hesitantly suspicious of his brothers statement "You do"?

Sabo looked over at the horizon he could see a party of horsemen making there way over here soon, his lips curved in a calm, no, resigned smile.

"We had something good together, the three of us, didn't we"? Sabo gave a bitter smile "But I ruined it"

"Sabo..." was all Luffy could say "But I know how I can fix this" he began to walk backwards towards the end of the dock

"Sabo, what are you doing" asked Luffy fearful of the elders actions.

"Ssssssshhhhh, its okay Luffy I'm going to fix everything" Sabo needed to work quickly , Marco was no doubt a member of the party searching for them. If they found them now they would take Luffy away from him, he would never be with his little brother again.

So there was only one way out of this as far as Sabo could see.

A way to keep Luffy by his side forever.

"Sabo stop, your scaring me" whimpered Luffy

"I know ,again I'm sorry"~ Sabo repeated in a sing-song voice "But I'm going to fix this, well go some where far away, another world reborn into new bodies, Ace will be there to"

Sabo took another few paces back knowing he was just another step towards the edge and into the rivers rushing water.

"NO, SABO STOP"! screamed Luffy realizing what Sabo was going to do, but not being strong enough to stop it.

"Well go somewhere we can be happy together" whispered Sabo.

He never been more at peace in all his life.

**"Forever"**

CRACK! CRACK!

Two wooden floor boards from under Sabo snapped apart from the dock.

Releasing Luffy, Sabo spread his arms in order to balance himself, but unable to he was sent plunging into the river he could hear Luffy scream out his name right before he entered the icy water. Invisible forces grabbed at Sabo's legs and dragged him deep down try as he might he couldn't fight them off to get to the surface.

His lung burned in needed making his vision blurry, as he looked at the top he could make out a face hovering over the water.

A familiar face with long dark hair and wearing such sad eyes.

"Ace"? thought Sabo as he let out the last of his saved air and watched it bubble to the top.

"Are you okay, Usopp" asked Brook "Yes, yes I barley felt a thing" said the long nose man"I wasn't scared at all even" he boasted

"Oh, really" said Nami, a duchess "You didn't look so brave when you were screaming out for help"

"Hey"! yelled Usopp "I'm okay that's what matters, right" !

"No"! snapped Nami "What matters right now is that Luffy's out there with a psycho who doing god knows what"!

Usopp gaped for a few moments before looking down ashamed "You're right, what am I doing worrying about myself when our friend is in trouble"

Brook looked away from the pair feeling guilty, this whole thing was sort of his fault.

Sure he had exposed a murder, but a what cost? A relatively peaceful family was destroyed and the young Monkey D. heir was missing and endangered.

Brook glared at the harp lying innocently next to his chair, he hadn't touched it since it first talk and he probably couldn't even bring himself to lay hands on it again after every thing that happened. "Everyone"! a voice rang through out the hall.

It was Marco returning with the search party and by his side was...

"LUFFY"! cried Usopp happily

"Your safe"! said Nami, walking up to Luffy Shanks throw an arm over his shoulder "I'm so glad your okay, Luffy"

Shanks gave him a relieved smile.

The Monkey D heir said nothing his hair shadowing his eyes, his stoic look didn't go unnoticed by his grandfather.

"Um..." said Garp turning to Marco "What...what happened to Sabo"? he didn't see the blond murder around so he assumed the worst.

Marco eyes scowled "There was an accident, a real one this time" he explained "Sabo had taken Luffy to the dock, the one he murdered Ace on, His plan was to drown himself and Luffy"

Garp felt sick, he had taken Sabo in and had raised him as one of his grandsons.

He couldn't believe the cold monster that was hidden under those blond locks and blue eyes.

"But then or what Luffy told us" continued Marco "some of the floorboards came loss and Sabo fell into the water, he didn't come back up so all we can do is guess that he drown"

"He drowned, eh"? muttered Newgate from nearby "I can see the irony in that" Garp nodded

Like a puppet on strings Luffy walked over to Brook, the musician sat up straight as the young man moved toward him.

"Are..." started Luffy hesitantly "...are you the owner of that harp"

"Yes" answered Brook giving a small bow " I am Humming Brook the musical gypsy creator of that harp"

"Then, the-the harp" said Luffy raising a hand

"May I hold it, please"? Brook nodded understanding handing him the harp.

Holding the instrument by it's arms Luffy looked conflicted, as if unsure whether to embrace it or fling it away.

"Ace" said Luffy forlornly, unshed tears gathering at his eyes "He's gone isn't he"?

"No" replied Brook "He never left you, he has been with you all this time. Waiting for this day"

Brook was unsure if it was his place to say these things, but he felt it was the best thing to say at that moment.

Tears spilled over the rims of his eyes trailing down his face "Would you- would you sell it to me"?

"No, no"! said Brook shaking his hands "I could never think of charging you for it, that harp is-is more your brother than my instrument"

"Then, would you teach me"? said Luffy, plucking one of the strings "I don't know how to play" but before Brook could answer yes the harp sang again.

_Yohohoho, Yohohoho~_

_Yohohoho, Yohohoho~_

_Yohohoho, Yohohoho~_

But unlike the last time, the harp now sang in two distinct tones forming a perfect harmonic interval.

_Gather up all of the crew,~_

_It's time to ship out Bink's brew~_

Peering closely at his handy-work Brook gasped and pointed at the harp.

_The sea wind blows, to where who knows~_

_The waves will be our guide ~_

People looked in wonder as they stared at the strings pegs, because wrapped alternatingly with the jet black hair where golden-blond strands.

_Yohohoho, Yohohoho~_

_Yohohoho, Yohohoho~_

Looking at the strands and realizing what that meant, Luffy let out a sob and cried openly in front of everyone finally hugging the harp close to himself.

The three brothers were reunited, but not in a way any one would have wanted.

Many other people spilled there tears that night with the young Monkey D heir, they cried at childhood torn away and brotherhood lost.

END.


End file.
